


The 48th Funeral

by ccatahoula16



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27833305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccatahoula16/pseuds/ccatahoula16
Summary: She had forgiven, but she could never forget. She was the Know-It-All, but now, all she knew was that magic was worth nothing when it couldn't take away this pain.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	The 48th Funeral

She had forgiven them all, and emptied her house of everything that held meaning. The pictures and sweaters and the rock from that beach in Australia and yes, even the books, they had all been shoved into boxes. The boxes placed on the lawn in front, waiting. The house was now just a shell, but it felt better. Now, she didn’t have reminders of him everywhere she looked. Everything had looked like him, from the blankets on their marriage bed, the papers she worked on she the couch while he cooked dinner, the television she had charmed to work inside that he still didn’t know how to turn on.  


Now he’d never learn. He’d never sleep on those blankets, use those dishes, so neither would she. She knew it was no one’s fault. A wrong step at the wrong time, a jet of blue when it should have been red, a training exercise gone wrong. She had forgiven, but she could never forget.  
She could never forget her 48th funeral. The 48th time she cried, the 48th time she brought out the funeral dress and the funeral robes. The 48th time she lived instead of someone else.  


But this time, it was worse. Worse because it was her husband. Worse because everyone else had at least died for something, died fighting. He’d fought for everything, yet died for nothing. He had died for nothing, and there was nothing left for her. His smile, his jokes, the socks that he would never pick up, the argument that they had had that last morning, she would give anything to go back to that.  


But they never could. Magic could do many things she had learned. But it could never do anything actually worth doing. It couldn’t bring any of them back, and it couldn’t make the pain go away. When she learned that she was a witch, she thought her life was made, but it had only bought her grief in the end. Magic wasn’t worth it, and that was the only thing she knew now.  


With the last box packed full of memories, she left the house, the house they’d only been able to live in for 4 married months, she dumped it on the lawn in front with the others. And with that, Hermione cast the last spell she would ever cast, and all her memories went up in flames.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This is my first ever fic, so I appreciate any sort of interaction!


End file.
